Lisa Meets Ban
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Lisa Kaname had met Ban when he had saved her life when she was nearly killed by a Holy Knight when she was fourteen, now two years later and she's sixteen years old. She goes in search of Ban to thank him for saving her life. Will he even remember her or will Lisa have to jog his memory?. This was requested and the OC, Lisa Kaname is the requester's OC.


AN: This was requested by Lisa from the FanFiction Amino group. The OC, Lisa Kaname is not mine, the OC belongs to Lisa, who had requested me to write this FanFic. I hope that you will like it. This is set in Seven Deadly Sins. This is my first time writing a Seven Deadly Sins FanFic. This is rated M. There will be smut. There will be a little bit of fluff as well. There will also be some violence & gore. But not very much. This is a One-Shot. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Pairing: Lisa Kaname (OC) X Ban**

Summary: Lisa Kaname had met Ban when he had saved her life when she was nearly killed by a Holy Knight when she was fourteen, now two years later and she's sixteen years old. She goes in search of Ban to thank him for saving her life. Will he even remember her or will Lisa have to jog his memory?. This was requested and the OC, Lisa Kaname is the requester's OC.

xxxxxx

Lisa is in love with Ban, who just happens to be one of the Seven Deadly Sins. And she has been since she met him two years ago. And she has also been searching for him ever since. She was fourteen and she was walking back home from the market place when she was stopped by a Holy Knight and as she was about to be killed by the vile Holy Knight, Ban a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, The Fox's Sin Of Greed, killed the Holy Knight right as the Holy Knight was about to bring his sword down on Lisa's neck, Ban killed the Holy Knight by wrapping both of his hands around his neck and then he snapped the man's neck, breaking it, killing him instantly. The vile Holy Knight didn't make any kind of noise as he died. When he was dead, Ban dropped the now dead Holy Knight onto the ground. Lisa stood stock still, too shocked to move from where she was standing not but only thirty feet from the dead body and the white haired man who had just saved her life. He was wearing a red shirt with it wide open and a matching pair of red pants and red shoes.

Lisa's long shoulder length orange hair was swinging gently due to the light wind that was blowing past them. The white haired turned towards her and he started to walk over to her. He stopped when he got mere feet away from her. And then he spoke to her for the time since he first showed up. "Hey. I'm Ban, a member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Are you okay?"., He asked her worried about her safety, and Lisa could tell that he was concerned for her because she could see it in his eyes. All she could do was nod her no that she wasn't injured, because she couldn't say anything else. She was struck by Ban's handsomeness. He gave her a soft smile then. "I'm glad that you not hurt. What's your name?"., He asked her in open curiosity.

Lisa blushed a deep shade of red because she had never gotten this much attention from a guy before or anybody else really for that matter. She returned his soft with one of her own and then she answered his question. "My name is Lisa Kaname. It's nice to meet you. Thank you for saving my life"., She replied shyly and gracefully. "It was nothing that any other good man or person wouldn't do". After they had spent a few minutes talking, Ban offered to walk her home to make sure that she got back home safely and she agreed. And that's when she started to continue her walk home and he followed her to make sure she was safe. The walk didn't take but fifteen minutes. Once she got back home she thanked Ban for walking her back home. She walked into her home and he continued his journey. And that was the last time that she ever Ban. Well that was until she turned sixteen and she went on a quest to find him and thank him in her own way for saving her two years earlier.

xxx- **Two Years Later** -xxxx

It's been two years since Lisa had been saved by Ban when her life was in danger. When she turned fifteen, she started to look for clues as to where Ban was and where she could find him. She spent many days and many nights, searching for him. It was just a few days before her sixteen birthday when she had finally Ban in a tavern called Boar Hat in a town that's only a few days travel from her own hometown of Hope's Peak. Right now she's standing right in front of the door to the tavern. After taking a few breaths, she pushes open the door and she is instantly met with the hustle and bustle of a busy tavern. She sees a few of the staff taking patrons orders and bringing out food and drinks for orders that have already been filled. After gathering herself together once more she walks straight to the bar and she sits down in an empty bar stool, waiting for the bartender to make their over to her.

A few minutes later, a very pretty silver haired young woman walks over to Lisa and smiles at her from behind the bar. "Hi. I'm Elizabeth. What can I get you?"., She asks Lisa kindly. Lisa smiles at her. "Hi, Elizabeth. I'm Lisa"., Lisa reaches her hand towards her and Elizabeth sticks her hand out and they shake hands. "It's nice to meet you, Lisa"., Elizabeth says after they shake hands and they then return their hands back to their sides. "You too. I'm actually looking for someone. His name is Ban. See, he saved my life two years ago and for the past year, I've been looking for him so that I can thank him for saving my life"., Lisa says telling her new friend about Ban and her search for him. It took Elizabeth a couple of minutes to respond to Lisa. She smiles before she says anything. "You like him huh?"., she asks the very pretty orange haired girl. Lisa nods as a blush blooms across her beautiful face.

Elizabeth still smiling points to table on the left side of the tavern to where there are a group of people laughing, drinking and just having a good time. Lisa smiles softly at the scene. "That's him, right there. Sitting next to the blonde man", She says and Lisa nods saying a quick "Thank you"., before getting up and off the bar stool that she was just sitting on and making her towards Ban and his friends. When she finally made over to his table, she stands right next to Ban and then reaches her right hand out and she lightly taps him on his right shoulder and it quickly gets his attention. He turns around in his seat to face her and he smiles kindly at her waiting for her to say something. "Yes?"., he says and she almost chickens out but she quickly pushes that thought away. _No. I have spent almost two years looking for Ban to thank him. I'm leaving until I do just that._ She thinks to herself before she replies to Ban's question. She clears her throat before she speaks to get rid of any nervousness that was left over in her body. "Hi Ban. My name is Lisa. Lisa Kaname. You may not remember me, but I remember you because about two years ago you had saved my life. I have spent the last year and a half looking for you so that I can thank you for saving my life back then"., She finishes her speech, the same speech that she had days if not years practicing to say to him.

She waits patiently for Ban to respond. Only a few seconds later she can see the recognition cross his face. His eyes brighten as does his smile. "I remember now. I'm glad that you are doing okay. You don't have to thank me. I was just doing the right thing. Saving a pretty young girl from being killed by a vile person"., She was taken aback by his words and she was almost brought to tears, but she fought them back. "But I want to thank. No I need to. No one has ever done anything like that for me before. You saved my life and therefore I owe my life and I want to do something in return to pay you back"., Lisa says and now she's done. Ban is taken aback by her impassioned words and he has no idea on how to respond to her.

He's speechless and no one has ever made him speechless before in his entire life. Ban shakes his head to clear his mind and he responds to Lisa's speech. "Okay. What do you want to do? How do you want to want thank me?"., He asks her and she blushes hard at the images that his words produce in her mind. It only took her a minute to say anything. "I was thinking that maybe we could get a room and I could give you my body. And I'll be very happy to do so"., She tells him and his throat goes dry and his pants tighten at her words. Now it's his turn to blush and she giggles cutely at his reaction. His friends are laughing but not at the two, but laughing in joy that someone might finally make their friend happier with his life.

The young blonde haired that's seated to the left of Ban nudges him in his side getting his attention and he whispers in his ear, telling him to go for him it. He turns his attention back to the very pretty orange haired girl standing right next to him. He smirks at her, and she blushes at his action. "Okay. Let's get a then"., He says and he stands up from his seat and he walks around and he gets to her side and he gently takes her hand in his. And her entire body seems to blush right after he had gently grabbed her hand. She gives him a soft smile and they make their way out of the tavern and into the town. It didn't take them long to find an Inn to spend the in each others arms. When Lisa goes to pay the Inn Keeper, Ban stops her and he pays instead for the night.

She blushes again at his thoughtfulness. They walk up the stairs hand in hand and it's only a few minutes later before they make it to their room. Ban unlocks it and the both of them walk inside the room. Once inside the room, Ban closes and locks the door behind them. He smiles at her and they both walk to the king sized bed that is in the middle of the room. They sit down on the bed right next to each other and share another smile with each other. Ban turns to face her once more. "Are you sure that want to do this?"., He asks her and she nods her yes. She smirks at him and he can't help but find it both sexy and adorable. "Yes, I really do. This will be my first time, but I'm glad it's going to be with you. This will the best night of my life, the best night of both of our lives"., She replies and he can't help but smirk right back at her in return.

Only a few seconds later he cups her face in both of his hands, and Lisa places one hand on his right shoulder and her other hand on the back of his neck. They lean towards each other and they bring their face closer to each other until their lips gently touch. Within a few minutes, the kiss gets more heated by the second. They only separate from each other to take one another's clothes off. About ten minutes they were completely naked. Both Lisa and Ban sat on the bed next to each other, staring at each other's naked bodies in awe. Lisa got on the bed and she got on all fours and she crawled towards the head of the bed. She was smirking sexily at him, shaking her naked ass at him, letting him see her glistening wet folds. Ban's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight before him, and he wasted no time joining Lisa on the bed and at the front near the headboard. Once he got closer to her, he saw that she was now on her back, with her legs spread open. He slowly got on top of her and when their faces were close enough he leaned down and he kissed her hard and she returned the kiss just as hard.

After a few minutes, they break away from their kiss, from the lack of air. Lisa reaches her right hand down and between their bodies so that she can gasp his hard cock. She rubs the head against her dripping wet folds to gather up her wetness. And they both moan at the feeling. He looks into her eyes asking for permission and she nods her head in consent. He nods his head in response and he pushes just the head of his cock into her and she moans out at the pleasure that she is now feeling. He waits a few minutes before he starts to push the rest of his hard cock inside of her until he reaches her barrier and after a waiting for her to adjust to the feeling of him being inside of her tight walls. Ban sees that a few tears had escaped from her beautiful bright green eyes and he gently kisses them away, letting her adjust to him being inside of her once more.

After a few more minutes of waiting, she tells him to start moving and he does. Within seconds they are both moaning each other's names. It doesn't take long for both Lisa and Ban to cum at the same time, but right as he cums, Ban pulls out of her and his cum mostly lands on Lisa's stomach and legs. Once they have both come down from their orgasm induced high and they head into the bath where they have sex again before they finally clean themselves up. They dry each other off before they walk back to the bed, and they get on top of the bed and under the covers. Ban lays on his back and Lisa cuddles onto his chest, and before they fall asleep they share, "I love you's". And they fall asleep dreaming about spending the rest of their lives together.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There y'all go. I hope that y'all will enjoy it just as much as I have enjoyed writing it. As said this is just a One-Shot. I'm sorry about the lack of dialogue in this FanFic. I just really didn't know what to write. I hope that did your request justice, Lisa. Until next time. As always please read & review.


End file.
